


Heartbeat

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Disease, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mówi się, że ma się tylko jedno serce i kocha się tylko raz. A co, jeśli masz drugie serce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Obudziło go piszczenie, a przynajmniej tak uważał, bo był to pierwszy odgłos, który przebił się przez otaczającą go bańkę, która powstrzymywała wszystkie inne dźwięki przed przedostaniem się do jego uszu. Tak więc obudziło go piszczenie; irytujący, wysoki, stały dźwięk. Ten, który rozpoznałby wszędzie.  
Szpital.  
Zayn Malik nienawidził szpitali. Było tu zbyt jasno, zbyt czysto, zbyt sterylnie i zdecydowanie zbyt wielu ludzi tu umierało. To nie było miejsce dla niego: energicznego dwudziestosiedmiolatka, właściciela pracowni artystycznej. A jednak leżał tu, na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek, okryty szpitalną kołdrą i odziany w szpitalną pidżamę. Leżał tu od kilku miesięcy, od kiedy wykryto u niego poważną wadę serca. I Zayn szczerze tego nienawidził.  
Przeniósł zmęczone spojrzenie na okno; słońce powoli i nieśmiało wyglądało zza koron zielonych drzew, więc spodziewał się, że za chwilę wpadnie tu pielęgniarka – być może, jeśli mu się poszczęści, będzie to Sylvia, jedna z jego ulubionych osób w tym ponurym miejscu – by podać mu śniadanie, składające się zapewne z okropnie czerstwego pieczywa i wędliny, po którym będzie musiał wziąć gorzkie tabletki.  
Jednak mijały minuty, a nikt nie przychodził. Zayn westchnął więc ciężko, starając się ignorować burczenie w brzuchu i skupił swój wzrok na leżącym na sali razem z nim mężczyźnie w średnim wieku. Jonnathan Bird był podrzędnym pijaczyną, który wściekał się za każdym razem, gdy się budził; nienawidził tego miejsca chyba bardziej od Zayna. Teraz jednak spał, a jego nieogolona twarz nieznacznie się wygładziła i wydawała się być spokojniejsza niż zazwyczaj.  
Zayn drgnął, słysząc kroki na korytarzu. Poprawił się nieco, układając się wygodniej, cicho przeklinając na swoje obolałe, zmęczone ciało, które dawało mu się we znaki. Jeśli jednak liczył na to, że ktoś przyniesie mu śniadanie, to się mylił. Przez przymknięte drzwi wszedł wysoki, szczupły lekarz o ostrych rysach twarzy, czarnych włosach, w które wkradały się już pierwsze siwe pasma i okrągłych okularach na na długim, żydowskim nosie. Oczy mężczyzny były nieznacznie zaczerwienione i małe, co – jak Zayn wiedział – świadczyło o nieprzespanej nocy.  
\- Obudził się pan w końcu, panie Malik – powiedział mężczyzna nosowym głosem, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
Zayn zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego miałby się nie obudzić? Albo raczej – dlaczego miałby obudzić się wcześniej? W końcu dopiero co wschodziło słońce, mogła dochodzić co najwyżej szósta, a przecież zazwyczaj badania rozpoczynają się o ósmej.  
Lekarz musiał dostrzec konsternację wymalowaną na jego twarzy, bo uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale, odrywając wzrok od karty wiszącej przy łóżku Zayna.  
\- Był pan pod narkozą, pamięta pan? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i włożył słuchawki stetoskopu do uszu. – Miał pan operację, panie Malik – dodał jeszcze, zanim przyłożył chłodną część do piersi chłopaka, osłuchując go.  
Zayn starał się oddychać powoli i głęboko, tak, jak nakazał mu lekarz, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Operacja? Jaka operacja? przemknęło mu przez myśl i bezwiednie spuścił wzrok na odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową, owiniętą białym bandażem. Uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. Czy mógł zapomnieć o tym, że leżał na stole operacyjnym?  
Lekarz skończył go osłuchiwać i ostrożnym ruchem odwinął bandaż, by zmienić opatrunek. Umięśniony tors Zayna przecinała wąska szrama.  
\- Wkrótce się zagoi, ale pozostanie blizna – oznajmił lekarz, przyglądając się ranie, by po chwili przyłożyć do niej nawilżoną gazę i owinąć całość czystym, białym materiałem.  
Zayn potaknął cicho, czując, jak ból przeszywa jego głowę. Przypomniał sobie swoją radość, gdy okazało się, że znaleziono serce o wysokiej zgodności tkankowej i szybkie przygotowania do operacji.  
\- Przepraszam... – zaczął słabym głosem, kiedy lekarz odwrócił się, chcąc wyjść już z sali.  
\- Tak, panie Malik?  
\- Kim był... Kim był dawca? – spytał.  
Lekarz zerknął na kartę chorobą Zayna w poszukiwaniu tej informacji.  
\- Liam Payne, panie Malik.

xxx

Kilka tygodni później, Zayn wyszedł ze szpitala. Czuł się lepiej, a wszystkie badania, którym został poddany, zadowoliły lekarzy i mógł opuścić to nieszczęsne miejsce. Jonnathan Bird nie był z tego faktu zadowolony, ale gdy chłopak spakował swoje rzeczy do torby i miał już wychodzić, mężczyzna zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Chłopcze, przynieś mi tu piwo – poprosił słabym głosem.  
Zayn zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie.  
Teraz siedział w swojej małej kawalerce, dziękując Allahowi za to, że jego matka musiała iść dziś do pracy. Kiedy leżał w szpitalu była irytująca; teraz, kiedy wrócił do domu, była wręcz nie do wytrzymania, stale krzątając się po domu, sprzątając i gotując, pomagając mu w każdej czynności, nawet przy prostym podnoszeniu pilota, by przełączyć kanał w telewizji.  
Tak więc korzystając z nieobecności rodzicielki, Zayn wypoczywał. Od powrotu ze szpitala nie czuł pociągu do farb i nie bardzo wiedział skąd się to u niego wzięło; zazwyczaj malowanie było jedną z tych rzeczy, które robił bez ustanku; mógł nawet nie jeść i nie spać, kiedy miał nowe opakowanie farb.  
Oglądał jakiś nudny kulinarny program, a jego wzrok co i rusz wędrował do wyłączonego laptopa, leżącego na stoliku obok. Nie pojmował skąd to pragnienie, ale wypełniało go od środka, zmuszając do myślenia tylko o tej jednej rzeczy i w końcu poddał się, sięgając po urządzenie. Uniósł klapę i wcisnął przycisk zasilania, niecierpliwie bębniąc palcami po udzie, kiedy laptop się włączał. Zamigotała ikonka, a po chwili pojawił się pulpit. Zayn szybko włączył przeglądarkę i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę dwa słowa, które od kilku dni wędrowały po jego głowie.  
Liam Payne  
Pojawiło się ponad 300 wyników. Zayn przejechał wzrokiem po odnośnikach do różnych stron, widząc kilka imion Liam i kilka nazwisk Payne, całkowicie z sobą nie połączonych, aż w końcu natrafił na profil niejakiego Liama Payne’a na Facebooku. Kliknął i czekał, aż strona się załaduje. Ze zdjęcia profilowego spoglądał na niego mężczyzna koło czterdziestki, wykrzywiający usta w niezręcznym uśmiechu. W jakiś sposób Zayn wiedział, że nie jest to ten Liam, którego szukał, więc po chwili zastanowienia postanowił wpisać jego imię i nazwisko w wyszukiwarkę znajomych na Facebooku.  
Dziesięć osób.  
Jego wzrok padł na trzeciego od góry Liama. Chłopak ze zdjęcia nie patrzył prosto w obiektyw. Wpatrywał się w coś, co nie zostało ujęte na zdjęciu. Miał na sobie koszulę w kratę, a na nieco przydługich, ciemnych włosach założoną miał czapkę-pandę. Serce Zayna zabiło nieco szybciej, gdy powiększył zdjęcie. Liam miał pełne usta, prosty nos i ciemne oczy, a na policzku pieprzyk. Był całkiem przystojny. Zayn przejrzał jeszcze kilka zdjęć, których nie było wiele. Na fotografiach Liam był głównie z kimś, kto został oznaczony, jako Ruth Payne i jak domyślił się Zayn, była to jego siostra. W końcu chłopak powrócił do tablicy tajemniczego Liama, ale nie znalazł tam nic, co świadczyłoby, że to on był dawcą serca. Żadnych internetowych zniczy, żadnych smutnych postów, absolutnie nic. Właściwie cała jego tablica była niemalże pusta, pomijając kilka wiadomości od Ruth i wrzuconych teledysków z youtube, które zostały opublikowane kilka miesięcy temu. Zayn uśmiechnął się, widząc kilka swoich ulubionych kawałków.  
Już chciał wejść na profil Ruth, kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Pospiesznie zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na bok, ponownie skupiając wzrok na telewizorze; teraz leciał jakiś sitcom, którego tytułu Zayn nie pamiętał.  
\- Kochanie, jestem! – zawołał Louis, wchodząc do salonu, obładowany siatkami.  
Louis Tomlinson był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Zayna, a także jego chłopakiem – od ponad dwóch lat. Zayn nigdy nie sądził, że jest gejem. Nie przyszło mu to przez myśl nawet wtedy, gdy w liceum wszyscy jego kumple mieli dziewczyny, a jego samego do związku z kobietą jakoś nie ciągło. Wtedy uważał, że była to wina szkoły i ojca, który domagał się samych dobrych ocen; teraz wiedział, że po prostu nie pozwalał sobie myśleć o tym, że mógłby być homoseksualny, by nie zawieść ojca. Jednak kiedy Zayn się usamodzielnił, a Yaser Malik zginął w wypadku samochodowym, Zayn w końcu zaakceptował swoją orientację seksualną. Z niemałą pomocą Louisa.  
Zayn uśmiechnął się na widok chłopaka. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się uroczo, zanim zniknął w kuchni, zostawiając tam zakupy. Po chwili wrócił, wdrapując się na kanapę i układając w ramionach Zayna, który oparł brodę na głowie Louisa, wdychając kokosowy szampon, którego ten używał.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał troskliwie Louis, przykładając ucho do piersi Zayna, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca.  
\- Równie dobrze jak dwadzieścia minut temu, gdy ty i mama wyszliście – zaśmiał się.  
Louis mruknął z zadowoleniem, ciaśniej oplatając go rękoma.

xxx

Zayn w końcu znalazł się w swojej galerii. Cieszył oczy obrazami wiszącymi na ścianach, wąchał cudowny zapach farb i rozkoszował się ich dotykiem, kiedy palcami nakładał je na płótno. Był w swoim żywiole, w swoim świecie, jednak jakaś myśl zaprzątała mu głowę i nie mógł się jej pozbyć.  
Liam Payne  
Zayn chciał się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć. Czegoś więcej, niż tylko imię i nazwisko, bo, cholera, on uratował mu życie! Czy to takie dziwne, że chciał wiedzieć coś więcej o człowieku, dzięki któremu nadal żył?  
Wytarł brudne palce w koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę. Była wyłączona – jak zawsze, gdy malował – więc musiał odczekać chwilę, zanim ponownie się włączyła. Połączył się z Internetem i wszedł na profil Ruth Payne; gdy strona się załadowała, co – według Zayna – trwało irytująco długo, zobaczył, że na jej stronie było kilka smutnych i dziwnych wpisów, jakby nie do końca wiedziała co ma napisać.  
Zmarszczył brwi i przejrzał najnowsze posty, ale nie zauważył nic, co jasno wskazywałoby na to, że była ona siostrą tego Liama, którego serce biło w jego piersi.  
Zayn drgnął, słysząc, jak ktoś wchodzi do jego pracowni. Podniósł głowę chowając komórkę i zobaczył wysoką, ekstrawagancko ubraną kobietę z wyniosłym wyrazem twarzy. Był to ten rodzaj klientów, którego szczerze nienawidził, ale także pragnął, ze wzgląd na wysoki zarobek. Kobieta zignorowała jego wzrok, chodząc wolnym krokiem po galerii, przyglądając się obrazom. Zayn przyglądał jej się w milczeniu, dopóki blondynka nie zatrzymała się przy jednej z jego najnowszych prac.  
\- Ile za ten? – spytała, a jej głos był wysoki i nieco drżący.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na obraz. Przedstawiał on oczy – głębokie, czekoladowe, hipnotyzujące spojrzenie, z rozmazanymi plamkami złota tuż przy tęczówkach. Grube, choć krótkie czarne rzęsy i wyraźnie zarysowane brwi dopełniały całości.  
\- Nie jest na sprzedaż – mruknął, odwracając wstydliwie wzrok.

xxx

Zayn ponownie wyszukiwał informacji o Liamie. Siedział na kanapie w salonie, z laptopem na kolanach i przeglądał kolejne strony. Nie wiedział skąd, ale był pewien, że to był ten właśnie Liam; Liam, który miał siostrę Ruth, Liam, który zajmował wysokie miejsca w konkursach muzycznych, Liam, który pomagał w lokalnej bibliotece.  
\- Kim jest Liam Payne?  
Zayn zadrżał; po raz pierwszy od czasu szpitala ktoś wymówił na głos to imię i nazwisko, i, och, brzmiało tak cudownie! Chłopak przeniósł spojrzenie na Louisa, stojącego obok niego, który z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w monitor.  
\- To... – zaczął Zayn, odchrząkując. – To ten chłopak, od którego mam serce.  
Mina Louisa złagodniała, gdy położył rękę na ramieniu Zayna.  
\- A co robisz?  
Zayn spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony.  
\- Szukam o nim informacji – wymamrotał, wiedząc, że to brzmi głupio.  
\- Dlaczego? – Louis domagał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie wiem, w porządku? – burknął, wstając z kanapy. – Może dlatego, że mam w sobie jego serce? Może dlatego, że dzięki niemu nadal żyję? Może dlatego, że dzięki niemu wyrwałem się z tego pieprzonego szpitala i mogę żyć dalej tak, jak dawniej? Może dlatego, że chcę wiedzieć dlaczego ja żyję, a on nie?! – wykrzyczał, dysząc ciężko.  
Louis się skrzywił.  
\- On nie żyje, Zayn – powiedział dobitnie. – Nie znałeś go. Dlaczego to wszystko cię interesuje?  
\- Nie zrozumiesz.  
\- Bo jestem za głupi, tak? – Louis podniósł głos. – Może właśnie o to chodzi, Zayn? O to, że nie wygrywałem jakiś pieprzonych konkursów? Może wolałbyś, żebym był Liamem?!  
\- Może i tak! – zawołał, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z własnych słów.  
Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, a po chwili stanęły w nich łzy.  
\- Cudownie – powiedział, a jego dolna warga drżała niebezpiecznie. – Świetnie – mruknął i odwrócił się, wychodząc i trzaskając drzwiami.  
Zayn opadł na sofę, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze. Nie był zdolny do tego, by płakać. Jego spojrzenie po prostu powędrowało do laptopa, gdzie właśnie wyświetlało się zdjęcie Liama.

xxx

Louis nie wrócił. Ani tego dnia, ani następnego, ani kolejnego. A gdy w pewien wtorek Zayn wrócił po pracy, zobaczył, że brakuje niektórych rzeczy należących do Tomlinsona. A więc to było ostateczne pożegnanie.  
Zayn nie wiedział, co czuje; brakowało mu Louisa i jego krzątaniny każdego poranka, ale nie było mu smutno z powodu tego, że już więcej nie poczuje jego ust na swoich. Gdy o tym myślał, po prostu wzruszał ramionami, zobojętniały. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się stało – przecież kiedyś kochał Louisa, planował nawet mu się oświadczyć. Teraz jednak jakby coś się zmieniło – razem z nowym sercem - i Zayn nie potrafił nad tym zapanować.  
Od kiedy rozstał się z Louisem, jego życie opierało się głównie na pracy i przekopywaniu Internetu w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek na temat Liama. Przyszedł jednak dzień, kiedy Zayn wszedł już na wszystkie strony, które wyświetliły się w wyszukiwarce, więc zastanawiał się nad napisaniem do niego na Facebooku. Szybko jednak ten pomysł odrzucił; nie dość, że nie wiedziałby co napisać, to jeszcze dotarło do niego, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi – przecież Liam nie żył.  
Tak więc pewnego sobotniego wieczora usiadł przy biurku i zawiesił palce nad klawiaturą, wpatrując się w otwarte okienko wiadomości do Ruth Payne, zastanawiając się, co powinien napisać.  
Cześć! Mam serce twojego brata. Możemy o nim porozmawiać?  
Nie, brzmi jak szaleniec.  
Cześć, możemy się spotkać?  
Trochę za bardzo jak prześladowca.  
Cześć, Ruth. Nie znamy się, ale chciałbym porozmawiać o twoim bracie, Liamie. Znalazłabyś dla mnie czas?  
Nie jest najgorzej. Nic lepszego nie wymyśli.  
Wcisnął przycisk „Wyślij” i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran monitora, oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi; oczywiście takowa nie nadeszła, bo Ruth była niedostępna, więc Zayn wstał i zajął się codziennymi obowiązkami, o których wykonywaniu ostatnio zapomniał, takich jak sprzątanie czy gotowanie, jednak co chwilę powracał do laptopa, sprawdzając, czy nie nadeszła nowa wiadomość.  
Ruth Payne odpisała dopiero następnego dnia. Wiadomość była krótka i treściwa: Brill na Exmouth Market, jutro o 12.

xxx

Zayn był podenerwowany, kiedy szedł w stronę Brill. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Ba! Nie bywał nawet w najbliższej okolicy, a umówił się tu z zupełnie obcą osobą i nawet nie był do końca pewny, jak ona wygląda, bo przecież zdjęcia na Facebooku mogły być stare czy coś.  
Jednak kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, przy białym stoliku ustawionym przed – jak się okazało – sklepem muzycznym połączonym z kawiarnią, siedziała tylko jedna osoba; kobieta o dość długich, platynowych włosach, z czarnymi okularami na nosie. Przed sobą miała szklankę z mrożoną kawą i co chwilę rozglądała się dookoła, wyraźnie na kogoś czekając. Była ubrana dość elegancko, a zarazem swobodnie i Zayn cieszył się, że ubrał jasne krótkie spodnie i koszulę w kratę.  
\- Zayn? Zayn Malik? – spytała, wsuwając okulary na głowę, gdy znalazł się dostatecznie blisko.  
Zayn pokiwał głową, siadając na jednym z trzech wolnych krzeseł, podając dziewczynie dłoń.  
\- Jestem Ruth – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy, kiedy poraziło ją słońce. – Napijesz się czegoś?  
Chłopak obrzucił spojrzeniem kartę, leżącą na blacie stołu, ale po chwili poprosił o zwykłą wodę.  
\- Hej, Ed! – krzyknęła, obracając się w kierunku otwartych drzwi sklepu. – Jedna woda z lodem!  
Po tym ponownie skupiła wzrok na Zaynie, oplatając dłońmi własną szklankę; przez kilka sekund trwała niezręczna cisza. Z budynku wyszedł rudowłosy mężczyzna o jasnych, niebieskich oczach i przyjaznym uśmiechu, w czarnej koszulce na krótki rękaw, która odsłaniała jego wytatuowaną rękę; w dłoni trzymał srebrną tacę z szklanką wody, w której wesoło pobrzdąkiwały kostki lodu. Obrzucił zaciekawionym spojrzeniem Zayna, stawiając przed nim zamówienie i uśmiechnął się do Ruth, po czym ponownie zniknął w sklepie.  
\- Dobra – zaczęła Ruth, zaskakująco stanowczym głosem, opierając łokcie na blacie stołu i pochylając się w stronę Zayna. – Więc o co ci chodzi, Zayn? Bo jeśli chcesz szargać imię mojego brata, to, do cholery jasnej, wynoś się stąd, zanim skopię ci tyłek!  
Zayn odchylił się na krześle, w obronnym geście unosząc ręce.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru nikogo obrażać! – żachnął się.  
\- Więc o co ci chodzi? – Ruth zmarszczyła brwi, marszcząc przy tym nos.  
\- Ja po prostu... – Zayn spuścił wzrok, przypatrując się szklance; wziął ją w dłoń i zakołysał, pozwalając, by kostki lodu uderzyły w szkło. – Chciałem go... poznać? – powiedział niepewnym głosem, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, jak głupio to brzmi.  
Ruth wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy prychnięciem, a sapnięciem. Upiła łyk swojej mrożonej kawy, zanim ponownie się odezwała.  
\- Nie jesteś z jego szkoły – powiedziała powoli. – Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałam... Skąd się wziąłeś, Zayn?  
\- Ja... – Zayn zamilkł, zastanawiając się, czy powinien powiedzieć prawdę, czy może wymyślić jakąś historyjkę. – Dostałem jego serce.  
Szklanka omal nie wypadła z rąk kobiety, gdy zamrugała, zszokowana. Jej oczy zaszły łzami i przełknęła ciężko ślinę, wpatrując się w twarz chłopaka.  
\- Mój Boże... – szepnęła zachrypniętym głosem. – Wiedziałam... Wiedziałam, że ktoś dostał jego serce, ale... – zamilkła, ścierając wierzchem dłoni łzę spływającą po policzku.  
Zayn spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc, jak ma się zachować. Słyszał, jak Ruth szlocha cicho, a potem sięga po coś do torebki i chwilę później hałaśliwie wydmuchuje nos. Z sklepu wyszedł Ed, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony stanem dziewczyny, ale Ruth zbyła go machnięciem dłoni.  
\- Przepraszam Zayn – mruknęła cicho, gdy się uspokoiła. – Nie mogę teraz dłużej z tobą rozmawiać. Przyjedź do mnie, może w sobotę, jeśli masz czas – dodała, zapisując na serwetce swój adres. – Opowiem ci o Liamie.

xxx

Przez resztę tygodnia Zayn zastanawiał się, czy powinien pojechać do Ruth. Może Louis miał rację i powinien sobie odpuścić? Przecież Liam nie żył, a Zayn nawet go nie znał. Ale Malik nie potrafił zapomnieć o tym nieśmiało uśmiechniętym chłopaku ze zdjęć na Facebooku, którego serce biło teraz w jego piersi.  
Ostatnio nawet przyłapywał się na tym, że wstawał z myślą o Liamie, zasypiał z myślą o Liamie i nawet śnił o Liamie, co zaczynało robić się naprawdę chore. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało.  
Tak więc kiedy przeminął wtorek, środa, czwartek oraz piątek, Zayn zdecydował się pojechać pod wskazany adres. Zamknął wcześniej galerię i wsiadł do swojego białego Range Rovera, włączając się do londyńskiego ruchu.  
Na miejsce dojechał dopiero po pół godzinie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni serwetkę, na której Ruth napisała mu adres i raz jeszcze upewnił się, że trafił w dobre miejsce. 312 Agar Street. Odetchnął głęboko, tak mocno zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy, aż zbielały mu knykcie.  
W końcu postanowił wysiąść z samochodu. Zamknął drzwi i przeszedł przez wyłożony szarymi płytami chodnik, prowadzący do małego, pomalowanego na brzoskwiniowy kolor domku. Wszedł po kilku drewnianych schodkach i znalazł się na podłużnej werandzie otoczonej niskim, białym płotkiem; z lewej strony ustawiona była huśtawka, a przed nią stał niski stoliczek. Spojrzał na brązowe drzwi z pozłacanym numerem 312 i zapukał.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem usłyszał szuranie i klamka opadła, a drzwi się otworzyły. W progu stała Ruth i wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Teraz jasne włosy miała spięte na czubku głowy w niedbałym koku, a na sobie miała rozciągnięte szare dresy i luźną, pobrudzoną czymś koszulkę. Uśmiechała się, ale wyglądała na zmęczoną.  
\- Havana, nie! – zawołała, ale było już za późno; mały szczeniak labradora przemknął między jej nogami i skoczył na Zayna, targając go za nogawki.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i ukucnął, głaszcząc psa.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Ruth, odbierając od niego suczkę i gestem zapraszając go do środka. – Za to i za bałagan, mieliśmy mały wypadek przy pracy.  
Zayn rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu; przeszli z małego i nieco zagraconego korytarza do przestronnego salonu otwartego na kuchnię; chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zamrugał oczami w zaskoczeniu. Niemal cała podłoga była ubrudzona farbami; zielone i niebieskie ślady małych nóżek były dosłownie wszędzie, a czerwone i żółte odciski rączek zostały odciśnięte na ścianach. Po środku tego całego bałaganu siedział chłopczyk, co najwyżej dwuletni z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, który nieco przygasł, kiedy zobaczył obcego mężczyznę wchodzącego do pokoju.  
\- Ale bajer – szepnął Zayn i niemal podbiegając do stołu, na którym otworzone były farby i maczając w nich palec.  
Chłopczyk przekręcił główkę, zainteresowany i być może nieco zezłoszczony przez fakt, iż ktoś korzysta z jego rzeczy, ale nie powiedział nic, tak samo jak jego matka, która przyglądała się w milczeniu, jak Zayn, obserwując swoje odbicie w przeszklonej szafce, domalowuje sobie wąsy.  
\- Jak wyglądam? – spytał, odwracając się do dziecka.  
Chłopczyk zachichotał.  
\- To Brian – powiedziała Ruth, siadając na kanapie, całkowicie wykończona. – Chciał namalować obrazek dla babci – dodała, wskazując na niemal czystą kartkę leżącą na stole.  
Zayn uśmiechnął się z wyrozumieniem.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, mój pokój też niemal tak wygląda.  
Wymienili kilka uprzejmości, spoglądając od czasu do czasu na Briana, który ponownie wykazał swoje zainteresowanie malarstwem, tym razem, idąc za przykładem Zayna, malując po swojej skórze.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, że te farby nie są alergiczne – mruknęła Ruth. – Więc... Chciałeś porozmawiać o Liamie.  
\- Tak. – Zayn skinął głową.  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem dlaczego – wyznała.  
\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał. – Ja po prostu czuję... czuję, że muszę go poznać, wiesz?  
Ruth uśmiechnęła się smutno i wstała, podchodząc do jednej z szafek. Przez chwilę grzebała tam, po czym wróciła na miejsce, niosąc ze sobą album. Podała mu go bez słowa. Zayn wahał się przez chwilę, ale podniósł okładkę i uśmiechnął się, widząc zdjęcie Liama. Wyglądał na całkiem szczęśliwego, uśmiechając się do obiektywu aparatu, stojąc po pas w morzu. Przeglądał dalsze zdjęcia, które przedstawiały go małego lub starszego, w różnych miejscach i sytuacjach.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć, Zayn, że Liam nie miał łatwego życia – zaczęła, ale przerwała, gdy Zayn podniósł głowę, odrywając wzrok od zdjęcia, na którym pięcioletni Liam pozował z postacią Buzza Astrala, jakby chciała, aby nie patrzył na nią, gdy opowiadała. Posłusznie więc spuścił wzrok, a ona podjęła historię. – Urodził się jako wcześniak i gdyby nie trafił na czas do inkubatora, możliwe, że umarłby znacznie wcześniej. Byłam wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem i nie rozumiałam, dlaczego mama z tatą płakali, gdy lekarze przychodzili do niego kilkanaście razy dziennie ze strzykawką. Jednak Liam przetrwał to wszystko, ale przez pierwsze kilka lat swojego życia większość czasu i tak spędzał w szpitalu. – Ruth westchnęła ciężko. – Lekarze badali go, pragnąc dowiedzieć się co mu jest – i dowiedzieli się. Jego nerka nie działała.  
Zamilkła na chwilę, zbierając myśli. Brian stracił zainteresowanie farbami i zaczął tarmosić szczeniaczka, zostawiając na nim ślady farb, podczas gdy Zayn skupiał swoją uwagę na zdjęciach Liama, zastanawiając się, jak małe dziecko mogło zrozumieć to, jak bardzo było chore.  
\- Liam kochał śpiewać, wiesz? Uwielbiał to. I był jednym z tych dzieciaków, które chciały pomagać innym. I robił to; był wolontariuszem w szpitalu, w którym przebywał przez większość swojego życia. Śpiewał tam dla dzieci i uczył ich piosenek. Czasami odnosiłam wrażenie, że robił to dlatego, że chciał, by miały same dobre wspomnienia z tego miejsca. – Ruth uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Był dobrym chłopakiem. Pragnął wszystkich uszczęśliwić i to właśnie go zgubiło.  
Zayn oderwał wzrok od zdjęć.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał cicho.  
\- Nikt nie wiedział, że Liamowi źle szło w szkole. Nie znam szczegółów – przyznała. – Nikomu nic nie mówił... Ale nie miał wielu przyjaciół, wiesz? Był samotny, zagubiony i sobie nie radził i to myślę, że właśnie dlatego to zrobił.  
\- Zrobił co?  
\- Popełnił samobójstwo.

xxx

Zayn nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Nie mógł myśleć o tym, że ten przystojny chłopak, Liam Payne, popełnił samobójstwo. Na samo wspomnienie rozmowy z jego siostrą, bolało go serce, a oczy piekły niebezpiecznie. Nie chciał płakać.  
Ruth podała mu namiary na Harry’ego Stylesa. Powiedziała, że był on jedynym przyjacielem Liama i, jeśli Zayn chce, zapewne nieco mu o nim opowie. Malik bał się kolejnego spotkania z przeszłością Liama, ale jego pragnienie, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o życiu chłopaka było silniejsze. Tak więc pewnego czwartkowego wieczoru stanął pod drzwiami mieszkania w jednej z londyńskich kamienic i zapukał. Otworzył mu wysoki – naprawdę wysoki – chłopak i zmierzwionych brązowych lokach i intensywnie zielonych tęczówkach. Uśmiechnął się, nieco zakłopotany, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się całkiem urocze dołeczki.  
\- Tak? – spytał, drapiąc się po głowie.  
\- Jestem Zayn. – Zayn przedstawił się, a Harry zamrugał, natychmiast rozumiejąc.  
\- Wejdź – zaoferował, cofając się w głąb mieszkania i wpuszczając chłopaka.  
Mieszkał skromnie. Miał wyraźnie zużyte meble, a całość przypominała raczej małą kawalerkę. Wskazał mu kanapę ustawioną pod oknem i zaproponował herbatę.  
\- Ruth wspominała, że przyjdziesz – mruknął. – Ale nie wiem, jak mógłbym ci pomóc.  
\- Wystarczy, że opowiesz mi nieco o Liamie. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.  
Grymas przebiegł przez całkiem przystojną twarz Harry’ego, ale skinął głową, podając mężczyźnie kubek herbaty. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Zayna i westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy.  
\- Jestem dupkiem. Cholernym, pieprzonym dupkiem, który nigdy nie zasługiwał na przyjaźń Liama – wyrzucił z siebie. – Liam miał problemy w szkole. Zaczęło się dość typowo; nie spodobał się komuś, bo nie pił i nie palił, i w ogóle był raczej znacznie bardziej dojrzały od nas wszystkich. Więc się na niego uwzięli. Zaczęło się od wyzwisk, którymi niespecjalnie się przejmował, ale ja wiedziałem, że to go boli. I nic nie zrobiłem. Potem już im to nie wystarczało. Popychali go i bili, a ja dalej nic nie zrobiłem. – Harry załkał, a jego głos drżał, gdy mówił dalej. – Nawet nie pomyślałem, że mogłoby być gorzej. Ale było. Bo jakoś dowiedzieli się, że Liam był gejem... I wtedy... Wtedy... A ja nic nie zrobiłem!  
Krew zawrzała w żyłach Zayna, a łzy nieświadomie spływały po jego policzkach, gdy wpatrywał się w bladą twarz Harry’ego i jego przygryzioną niemal do krwi wargę.  
\- Bili go... Kopali... Poniżali... Zamykali w szatni lub w łazience i kazali robić takie rzeczy... – mówił niewyraźnie, niemal krztusząc się łzami. – A ja nie zrobiłem nic. Nic. Nic... Jestem takim cholernym dupkiem, Zayn!  
\- Jesteś – przyznał Zayn, wstając z miejsca, odstawiając niedopitą i chłodną już herbatę. – Ale byłeś też jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jedynym, którego miał.

xxx

Zayn szedł żwirową dróżką, słysząc, jak kamienie trzeszczą pod jego stopami. Niebo było szare, powietrze parne i padało, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Brnął przed siebie, trzymając w ręku czerwoną różę.  
Podążał według wskazówek Ruth i bez problemu dotarł na miejsce, zatrzymując się przed granitowym nagrobkiem, na którym wyżłobione i pozłocone zostały litery, składające się w napis: Liam Payne, ukochany syn i brat.  
Zayn pochylił się, kładąc różę między zapalonymi zniczami.  
\- Myślę, że spodobałaby ci się – szepnął, siadając na mokrej ławeczce wbitej w ziemię przed pomnikiem. – Cześć, Liam – dodał.  
Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w milczeniu w krople wody rozpryskujące się na kamieniu i zastanawiał się, czy tak samo rozpryskiwały się łzy Liama, gdy tamtego dnia, w łazience, podcinał sobie żyły. Mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po mokrych włosach, starając się odpędzić od siebie te myśli, ale one natrętnie powracały.   
\- Cholera, Liam, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś sobie pomóc? Boże, Liam... Dlaczego nie zaczekałeś na mnie? Pomógłbym ci... To ja bym ci pomógł... Wiem, że bym potrafił, Liam. Wiem to. Ale to ty pomogłeś mi, prawda? – Zayn uśmiechnął się ponuro, przykładając dłoń do serca. – Ostatnim co zrobiłeś w swoim życiu było to, co potrafiłeś najlepiej – pomogłeś osobie, która była nieszczęśliwa w tym cholernym szpitalu. Ale, Liam... Boże, Liam, dlaczego się poddałeś? – załkał, czując, jak serce bije mocno w jego piersi. – Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi się pokochać?  
Zayn zamilkł. I siedział tak przez kilka godzin, moknąc i po prostu patrząc na wyryte w kamieniu imię Liama. I przychodził tu często, płacząc nad jego grobem i dziękując za serce, które biło w jego piersi. I mając nadzieję, że gdy w końcu serce – serce Liama – przestanie bić, odnajdą się tam, gdziekolwiek będą.


End file.
